Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-25623882-20140718013419
So,earlier today I mentioned an original series I was writing,and I want to know all of your opinions on the main characters(I've already asked my real world friends,but they're not very good at reviewing lol) Alicia:She's a ballerina,and she's the character all the really horrible stuff tends to happen to.I'm a bit worried that she's a Mary Sue in the early stories,but her behavior in season 5 slightly makes up for it I guess. Kyle:He's a bad boy with a dark past(cliche,I know).I don't really know how else to describe him,cuz a lot of the stuff that happens to him is very confusing(according to my friends,anyway) Nicholas:He's a geeky class clown.He does some growing up,blah blah blah and then I kill him,cuz I'm an evil bitch like that.Think JT,except not really. Mike:He starts off as this annoying dork with a crush on Alicia,then ends up with both an eating disorder AND a cocaine addiction.Which I think is character development but my friends think is a sign I'm insane. Emma:naive good girl turned alcoholic and teen bride.(Hey,I think it's an issue no one really touches on,even though it does happen.) Belinda:Nicholas's sister who develops a very bad reputation as the series goes on,leading to bullying and slut shaming(even as the boys she's involved with are praised..)This is the character have trouble with the most,because my friends think she sounds like a slut and a bitch but I intended her to be a good person who happens to make a lot of bad decisions. Megan:bubbly Queen bee who becomes the victim of a traumatic rape and comes out as a lesbian. Justin:jock,paralyzed in a drive by shooting.And yes,I know that sounds like Jimmy but I actually based him on a guy who was in my mom's physical therapy class. Matthew:Megan's ex-boyfriend turned loyal best friend,he's got a violent personality but a good heart(doesn't make much sense,but it's actually common,especially amongst boys who were abused as children,although I haven't decided if I'm going that root with him yet.) Allison:Emma's cousin(although they were raised as sisters)who,while sweet,can be damn right shady if you piss her off. Theresa:shy,awkward outcast who slowly comes out of her shell,only for her life to come to a tragic end just a week before her 14th birthday.(And yes,I do like killing the likable ones!Thanks for noticing!) Craig:charming,good with getting girls yet terrible at keeping them.Father of Belinda's doomed baby. Bella:initially just a sarcastic goth who becomes friends with Alicia,I recently decided that she's got a dark past involving sexual abuse and a mother heavily involved in the drug business. Marcus:Muslim who either immigrated from Nigeria or Somalia(haven't decided yet)struggles to come to turns with his homosexuality. Hazel:cheerleader who's extremely good at making enemies,she's secretly taking care of her mentally ill mother and suffering a painkiller addiction.Another example where my friends think she's a bitch,but I intend her to be complex. Dina:rebellious principal's daughter,she starts off as a one dimensional, homophobic bitch,but turns out to be harboring a secret crush on Megan. Jay:bully with a secret:he's HIV-positive (another issue I feel isn't touched upon enough in today's TV). Peter:Dina's half brother,who seems manipulative and almost sociopathic at first,but,as seems to be a trend amongst male characters created by me,is actually putting up an act. Rachel:initially religious and innocent,she begins to lose her faith as horrible things keep happening to her(having a stalker, getting raped,becoming pregnant)I'm debating over whether to have her Re-find God at the end of her last appearance.I think it would be a good message,but some of my friends think it would be pointless. Holly:manipulative,wealthy bitch who's got a dark secret regarding why she was expelled from boarding school and forced to attend Silverstone in the first place. Shannen:Holly's best friend who's her total opposite-punk,poor,and(mostly) nice. Dan:Alicia's little brother who isn't as nearly as troubled as her,his problems mostly being romance related. Damian:Dan's best friend who's used to getting what he wants,and will make sure no one else can have it if he doesn't(ie, spreading a rumor about Dan after Holly chooses him instead) Adam:the character I mentioned never having given any plots.Per BeMySomeone's suggestion,I might give him a plot regarding a gang going after him. Mia:the type of teen mom who constantly dumps her kid on her own mother so she can go out and party.Horrible I know,but so many shows fail to admit that's what most(not all tho)are like. Raymond:Muslim who's conservative parents don't agree with his relationship with Japanese Tanya. Tanya:a little more developed then the aforementioned Raymond,she has panic attacks and ultimately decides to drop out of college thanks to them.Struggles to find herself,blah blah blah. Charlene:sassy and smart,she's very impulsive,which puts her in danger a lot. Christy:sweet and naive,eventually comes out as a lesbian. Connor:possibly the character I had THE most trouble with.I want to make him autistic,but I don't know much about it and I'm worried I'll make him a caricature. Kelly:Connor's sister,who's a compulsive liar,bulimic;and very attention starved thanks to her mother never being home and her father being verbally abusive, leading to some horrible decisions. And that's about it,except for the parents.i know probably no one will reply to this because I'm new here and none of you know me,but i'de really appreciate some feedback,both positive and negative.